Crossing the Threshold
by Z98
Summary: A story of a normal teen that likes Diablo. However, instead of going into the game, the game appears in the real world. Now he's life is screwed up and he must fight to stay alive in the real world. It's no longer a game.
1. Prologue

Don't worry, Master of Darkness will continue. I've been busy and this idea just won't leave my head. Many people would call this a self- insertion, but I've added a twist to the story. I hope all of you enjoy it. And by the way, I'm not using my real name.  
  
Crossing the Threshold  
  
Prologue: Transition  
  
Zachary Ash Gordon, a normal high school freshman, was walking home. School sucked, he still couldn't work up the guts to ask the girl he liked out, and overall life wasn't so great. What was great was his Diablo 2 character. He was currently a level 42 Necromancer with some pretty good equipment and a very tough Rogue to help him out. Unfortunately, he still lacked a good sword. The one he had right now was decent, but what he really needed was something that had more positive effects. Shadow Fang was strong enough in normal mode, but now it was slightly lacking. His elemental resistance was actually very good, and he could kick the asses of most monsters. But unfortunately he couldn't play the game until he had finished his homework. Another downside to his life. But what teenager didn't have them? Unfortunately for Zach, things were going to get a little bit rougher.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The alarm went off and Zach knocked the alarm clock off the desk. He got up grudgingly, knowing that if he didn't his mom would come in here to drag him up. The only good thing was that it was Saturday and he could up the level of his Necromancer some more. Just as he turned on his computer everything shut down.  
  
"Ah nuts. What the hell would cause a power failure now?"  
  
Zach looked out his window but couldn't tell whether power was out or not. It was morning after all. But then some people started coming out and looking around. Apparently the blackout wasn't isolated. Zach put on some pants and ran downstairs and burst out into the streets. Sure enough, everyone was wondering what the power failure was all about. Someone who had a non-digital phone tried calling the power company but came out a few seconds later shaking their heads. Something was really wrong.  
  
"Zach, get in here and eat your breakfast!"  
  
"In a minute Mom!"  
  
Zach looked around but couldn't pinpoint what was making him feel uneasy. Suddenly he saw a really weird looking creature crawl around from behind a car. It had four legs and had spike-like things on its back. He wasn't sure why he recognized it, but Zach knew that he had seen one before. It looked very much like a jumper, or whatever their base name was in Diablo 2. The creature looked around and the people outside looked back at it. Suddenly it jumped high into the sky and landed on top of a car, crushing it. People started screaming and running away from the thing. Zach scrambled back into the house.  
  
"Dad! Get the gun out! Dad!"  
  
Zach's dad was eating breakfast when he heard his son screaming. He immediately ran into the den and got his rifle. After loading it, he ran to the door and looked out. The thing suddenly landed right in front of him and jumped onto him. He screamed but it was too late. The creature shredded him to pieces.  
  
"Dad! No!"  
  
Zach's mom held him back and tried to pull him away, but Zach kept trying to go and help his father. Suddenly the creature noticed them and leapt at Zach. His mother pushed him away and the creature landed on her instead.  
  
"Run Zach, go!"  
  
She screamed out in pain but Zach couldn't do anything. He ran to the door and picked up the rifle before running away. A few other men had come out with their guns and waited nervously. Finally, the creature came out, blood all over it. They opened fire and one managed to hit its leg, keeping the creature from jumping anymore. Zach turned around and fired several shots at the creature, one hitting it in the head. The other men opened fire too, driving bullets into the creature. Finally, it was dead.  
  
"Zach, where's your parents?" one of his neighbors asked.  
  
The rifle fell out of his hands and Zach collapsed. He started sobbing. Both his parents had been killed by whatever that creature was. And the worst thing was, he almost knew what the thing was.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zach was in the police department telling the officers what he had seen. Because they had the body, the officers didn't doubt him too much. However, after he said the monster was from a game he played, they seemed to start questioning his sanity.  
  
"And this leaper thing is some kind of monster in Diablo 2," the officer said again, "and can jump great heights just like how this one did."  
  
Zach nodded. He was getting tired of the repetition.  
  
"All right. Do you have any relatives in town?"  
  
"No. I'll have to stay with one of my friends."  
  
The officer nodded. "The guy up front will let you make some calls. Sorry about what happened, but we'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
Zach left the room and called one of his friends that lived a few houses down. He got permission to stay there for the night and got a ride from the cops. It was nice to be with some friends.  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Okay, what I need now is some people to give me some info. I know a lot of you play Diablo, as that's a given. What I need from all of you is to give me the basic rundown of what character you use, what their name is, and how powerful they are. That would include what spells you use the most, some of their equipment and what effects these equipment have, and preferably your characters be at least level 30 as mine is 41. Also, if you're a guy, please do something like an Assassin, Paladin, Barbarian, Druid, or Necromancer. The Sorceress and Amazon are restricted to women only for obvious reasons though the others either gender can use.  
  
Z98 


	2. The Lord of Death

Okay, need to make myself more clear. I also need to know the name of your character, what kind of personality you want them to have, and also if they have hired help, and what their hired help is named.  
  
Chapter 1: The Lord of Death  
  
A few weeks had passed before everything had settled down. Zach didn't have that many relatives so he was allowed to stay with his friend for a while longer until the paperwork got sorted out. He had started playing Diablo 2 again, with a particular taste in killing leapers. However, that didn't solve anything. His obsessive playing did make his Necromancer even more powerful though. He had finished playing for the day and saved and exited when suddenly the power went out again.  
  
"Oh fuck," he muttered.  
  
He quickly ran downstairs and found his friend looking outside curiously.  
  
"Isn't this what happened the last time?" Frank asked his friend.  
  
"Hell yeah. Does your dad have a gun?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to tell him to get it out."  
  
Frank ran inside while Zach remained outside. Suddenly one of the manholes blew and skeletons appeared. ` "Fuck!"  
  
Zach ran inside and slammed shut the door.  
  
"Screw that rifle," he said when he was Franks dad come out with it, "We need a rocket launcher or something! Something to smash those things!"  
  
They looked out the window and saw the skeletons smashing apart some cars. Zach felt anger boil inside him and grabbed a steel pole that Frank's family used to get things out of trees. He ran outside and smashed the pole on top of the skull of one of the skeletons. The pole shattered the skull and bashed through most of the bones, dropping the skeleton. That got the attention of the other skeletons and they advanced towards him. Frank's father opened fire but the bullets were too small. They knocked holes in the creatures but that was about it. Zach attacked again, screaming as he did. He pole smashed another skeleton's skull and Zach twirled the pole to hit the rest of the body. He attacked another group of skeletons, taking them down with surprising ease. Out of nowhere another skeleton appeared in front of him and brought down its sword on Zach's head.  
  
"Zach!"  
  
Suddenly a fire golem ran into the skeleton and knocked it to the ground, barely keeping it from splitting Zach's head open. The skeleton tried to fight back but the golem was too powerful. It quickly destroyed the skeleton. The other skeletons looked at Zach uneasily and seemed to be trying to back away. Suddenly arrows struck the rest of them and they crumbled. When Zach looked over, he saw a woman wearing gothic armor and wielding a green composite bow. Suddenly Zach heard sirens.  
  
"I think you'd better get out of here," he said, "The cops are coming and I doubt you'll want to answer their questions."  
  
The Rogue nodded and ran off with the golem. Before she did, she gave Zach a look.  
  
"It is an honor to fight with you again, Death."  
  
For some reason Zach wasn't scared. It was as if something inside him had awakened.  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you again, Visala."  
  
The Rogue teleported with the golem and disappeared. The police cars arrived quickly and the cops ran out, some carrying heavy weapons.  
  
"You all right?" an officer asked him.  
  
Zach nodded. He dropped the pole on the ground and sighed. He was tired, for sure. Frank approached him.  
  
"Dude, that was a Rogue and a fire golem."  
  
Zach nodded.  
  
"Weren't you a Necromancer in the game? And you were always telling me how powerful your Rogue was."  
  
Again Zach nodded. "Let's talk about it later, okay?"  
  
Frank looked at the cops and nodded.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Visala looked at the teenager that was supposed to be her master. She could easily figure out his age, and he was fifteen. She technically shouldn't complain about his youth as she was only sixteen herself. However, the aura was the same. There was power in that youth, and he was Death. Together they had taken down the two of the Lesser Evils and the three Prime Evils. Death had always tried to protect her and did a good job of it. It was also a fitting name for him. He was a Necromancer after all and controlled live and death. The fire golem merely stayed down as its master was not giving it any orders. In Sanctuary Death had died from a wound Baal had inflicted on him before he was killed. But now, he had been reincarnated in a youth. That wasn't too bad. Visala couldn't help but blush at the thought.  
  
"Golem, what do you think of our master?"  
  
Surprisingly, the fire golem had not vanished when Death had died. He was remarkably intelligent and had somehow learned the hand signals that the Rogues used to communicate. This meant that it was difficult to keep things from him when he was present, but also provided a handy way of talking with him.  
  
'He is full of fury and great potential,' the golem responded, 'However, he does not have his equipment.'  
  
"That is hardly a problem," said Visala, "We have his equipment for him."  
  
That was certainly true. The stash that Death left behind had enough valuables in it to keep the Rogue living in luxury for the rest of her life. He had actually left it to her in his will, but she just couldn't bear to part with any of it. Besides, the weapons she now used were things he had given her.  
  
"When shall we return his items to him?" she asked.  
  
'When he is ready to receive them. My master is powerful even without those trinkets.'  
  
"True enough."  
  
Visala looked down into the pool of water again. The image was of Zach being questioned by the police again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Okay kid. You're the one that charged out and smashed a few of these skeletons and then you got yourself saved by a thing made of fire," said the officer, "Then other people reported seeing a women with a bow shooting the rest of the skeletons."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I know you're mad about the death of your parents, but you can't go out there taking risks like that. Let us handle this."  
  
Zach remained silent. Both he and the officer knew that both times it had been ordinary citizens that had taken care of the monsters.  
  
"Fine. Can I go now?"  
  
"Yeah. But if this happens again, don't do anything stupid."  
  
Zach was driven back to his friend's house and met Frank outside.  
  
"Okay, time to spill," his friend said, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"That's a good question," said Zach, "That Rogue called me Death. In my game, I was a Necromancer called Death. See the connection."  
  
"Hey, it's just a damn game. No way all this is real."  
  
"It's real," said Zach, "My parents area dead, a bunch of cars got wrecked, and I would be dead too if it weren't for a fire golem and a Rogue."  
  
Frank sighed. "That's a lot to take in, but you're right. So, what exactly are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Stay quiet. Both of us will get questioned if either of us leaks about what we know."  
  
"Okay. But there's going to be some nutcases that'll want to talk to you about aliens and government conspiracy and such."  
  
"Tell them to screw off. I don't have time to bullshit."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Frank asked.  
  
"Find that Rogue. Mind if I borrow your bike?"  
  
"Hold it, you don't even know where to start!"  
  
"I'll find them," Zach said coolly, "I have a hunch of where they're going to be."  
  
"Fine, but don't screw up my bike."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
A few minutes later Zach was riding down the streets toward downtown. After half an hour he arrived in an abandoned part of town. He hadn't told Frank, but he had this mental map in his head and this was where he sensed the Rogue and golem was. He entered the warehouse and managed to get up to the third floor. The Rogue and golem were waiting for him.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
Now that he actually had time to look at the two, the Rogue didn't seem to be much older than him. Actually, she looked like she was almost the same age.  
  
"So this is where the two of you have holed up," he continued, "Not exactly the best part of town."  
  
"We know," said the Rogue, "Golem had to chase off a few thieves."  
  
"Ah. So, want to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"You died after you killed Baal," said Visala, "You're the reincarnation of Slayer al'Death."  
  
"Slayer, huh? Well, why are monsters appearing in my world?"  
  
"We don't know," Visala admitted, "However, it is quite apparent they mean to take over this world. We have to stop them."  
  
Zach sighed. "Okay, Diablo is a game in this world, and I've been playing as a Necromancer. Was I a Necromancer?"  
  
"Yes, and you were one of the most powerful there ever was. Diablo is a game here?"  
  
"Yeah. But enough of that. From what I remember, I know that I have some pretty good armor and equipment. Do you have them with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Rogue opened the chest and Zach found himself looking at a sword, gothic shield, full plate armor, a wand, a head, a coronet, a plate belt, charms, the Horadric Cube, and lots and lots of gems, runs, jewels, and gold.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Indeed," said Visala, "So, are you going to fight now?"  
  
Suddenly they heard and explosion and the three looked out the window. The explosion had come from Zach's neighborhood.  
  
"Looks like I don't have a choice."  
  
Zach grabbed the stuff and put it all on. He took the charms and Cube with him and kept the wand and head as backup weapons, and took the sword and shield.  
  
"Let's go kick some ass," he said.  
  
"I can teleport us there," said the Rogue.  
  
The room disappeared and they were suddenly on the road. People were screaming and running away from Fallen Ones. The demons smashed everything in their way and several dead bodies were already present. Zach didn't know how he did it, but he suddenly started firing bone spears at the demons. One shot easily killed them but more kept pouring forward while others got revived. Zach caught sight of the Shaman quickly, and fired off more bone spears. However, the damned thing kept moving around. He suddenly remembered that the bone spirit was a tracking attack. He let several loose and they all found their mark, vaporizing the creature. This caused the other demons to start panicking, but by then the cops had come with some pretty nice weapons. They opened fire and shot up a lot of the demons. The rest were killed by Zach's poison nova.  
  
The head officer approached Zach slowly with his gun still raised.  
  
"It's all right officer," said Zach.  
  
Apparently in his previous life Zach had learned a lot of tricks. He made his armor disappear. They hadn't really disappeared, they were just phased out of existence for the moment. If he needed them, he could get them back in a second.  
  
"Wait, you're Zach," said the officer.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who and what are those two?"  
  
"They're my friends," said Zach, "and they won't be questioned."  
  
"Why not?" the cop asked.  
  
"Because if you attempt to question them, they won't help the next time such an attack comes. If you need information, talk to me outside of a police station."  
  
"I'm afraid that you don't exactly have much say in this," the officer said, "This is an investigation and we have the authority to take into custody the people we think are involved."  
  
"You can try," Zach said.  
  
The three disappeared, leaving the cops very surprised.  
  
"Nice going," another officer said to him, "If you hadn't threatened him, we might have been able to figure out what the hell is going on."  
  
"Stuff it," the first officer said, "Damn it, that kid is getting into more than he realizes. He can't possibly know what's going on."  
  
"Then how did he face down those monsters?" another cop asked.  
  
"Probably those two others did all of it. Set up a perimeter. We'll have to wait for the forensics team to get here and clean this place up."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Are all authorities in your world this arrogant?" Visala asked once they were back at the safe house.  
  
"They're trying to appear under control of the situation to keep the public from panicking," said Zach, "That's about it. But right now we need access to a TV and the internet?"  
  
"What are those things?"  
  
"A TV can pick up signals that are broadcasted across the world. They have news, entertainment, and other such things. The internet allows me to communicate with other people and I might be able to get some information about these demons."  
  
"What magic allows this?"  
  
"It isn't magic," Zach explained, "It's technology. We'd better get back to my friend's house. You know where?"  
  
Visala nodded.  
  
"Okay. Golem, any chance you can hide in their basement?"  
  
Golem nodded.  
  
"Good, cause his parents might freak if they see you. Let's go."  
  
They teleported to Frank's house again. Zach walked in with Visala behind him. Fortunately, the cops had already left so only his friends and his parents were there.  
  
"Zach!"  
  
Frank's mom rushed over and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe." She let him go and looked at Visala. "Who's this?"  
  
"Mom, she and Zach are the ones who defeated those monsters," Frank put in, "I think she's a Rogue."  
  
Frank's mother, Amanda, looked at Zach.  
  
"It's true," he said, "Umm, I hate to ask for more, but are there some clothes Visala can borrow? She kind of does stick out with that armor and bow."  
  
"Yeah. Why don't we sit down and talk about this after she's changed?" Amanda suggested.  
  
"Fine. But don't call the cops. This isn't over and I need to be able to move around."  
  
Amanda led Visala upstairs for some clothes while the three guys sat down in the living room. Zach turned on the news and saw that the news channels had already picked up the attacks.  
  
"So what exactly is going on?" Peter, Frank's father, asked.  
  
"You know that game me and Zach play constantly?" Frank said to his father, "Well, apparently it's becoming real."  
  
"What?"  
  
"All of those monsters are from Diablo 2," said Zach, "Don't ask me how, but they are. Also, the equipment and attacks I used to beat them are also from the game, but apparently it's much more. There actually seems to be a dimension that is Sanctuary, and for some reason its walls are breaking down and demons are coming into our world."  
  
"But that's impossible!" Peter insisted.  
  
"Dad, after all that we've seen, I'd say it was," said Frank, "We should trust Zach. He's the only one that's fought these things well and killed several."  
  
Peter shook his head. "It's a bit much to take in. Are you sure you don't want to talk to the police? I'm sure they'll have a way to handle this."  
  
"I don't think so," said Zach, "The truth is, it might take the army to beat these things if I wasn't here. But because I'm here, there might be others like me. I just have to find them."  
  
"And do what, take these demons on yourselves? You're just a kid Zach. You're fifteen, but you're not a man yet."  
  
Zach raised an eyebrow. He opened the palm of his hand and a sphere of blue energy appeared.  
  
"This has the power to destroy a tank. I think I'm powerful enough to take on these demons."  
  
Peter looked at the sphere nervously.  
  
"Okay, you made your point. Just get rid of that."  
  
Zach closed his hand into a fist and the sphere disappeared.  
  
"Cool, man. You think I might be one?"  
  
"Even if you are you're not going out there to fight," Peter said firmly.  
  
"Oh come on Dad! You aren't stopping Zach!"  
  
Peter didn't answer to that one. All three of them knew why too.  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Zach, "All I need is to be able to access the internet and the news channel. I'll probably set up a safe house somewhere to do that. Or do you mind if I stay here?"  
  
"You can always stay here," said Peter, "but I don't know how long we can hide you from the cops."  
  
"I'll just be keeping my stash here. And Frank, don't touch anything."  
  
"What, you don't trust me?"  
  
"Frank, I've known you too long."  
  
Visala and Amanda walked in the living room and sat down.  
  
"Honey, Zach's going to leave his stuff here and he might stay here from time to time."  
  
"I don't want to get any of you involved too much, but I do need a place to rest and get information. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course," said Amanda, "but from what Visala has told me, it's going to get very dangerous."  
  
"It will. Unfortunately, the government might not know about it in time. I'm going to DC and try to get them to open their eyes some."  
  
"Don't do anything rash," said Peter, "We don't want you to get into trouble."  
  
"I probably won't. But for now, I'm just going to wait and see what happens."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
This is so not like my writing. Unfortunately I'm not really giving this story time to develop. Oh well. I'll wait another chapter before I start bringing out more people.  
  
Z98 


End file.
